In a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), a spacer is essential to maintain a cell thickness required by a liquid crystal layer.
Currently, the spacer is provided on an opposed substrate. The spacer having a predetermined height is formed by coating an organic resin layer on the opposed substrate and performing a patterning process on the resin layer. After assembling the array substrate and the opposed substrate, the spacer has its end portion in contact with the array substrate, and the contact position is at the highest portion of the array substrate. In the case that the array substrate is pressed, the spacer will slide to a lower portion and it is difficult for the spacer to return to its original position. Thus, a position deviation between the spacer and the array substrate is caused and light leakage occurs.